


I've Just Got to Let You Know

by enby0angel



Series: 100 Themes Challenge Writing [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bi Finn, But Not Much, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Pan Jesse, Polyamory, Rachel is Rachel but I hc her as pan, St. Finchel, getting back together??, idk what to tag this man it's just fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel
Summary: When Jesse was home alone one night, he lay back on his bed and thought about the possibilities. After all, as a polyamorous man himself, who was he to deny Rachel and Finn if they wanted that badly enough? Well, nobody exactly knew he was polyamorous, as that’s not exactly something you can bring up in casual conversation with your show choir buddies where “friend” was an incredibly loose term, but the fact remained that he was. And honestly, sharing a girlfriend with Finn wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.Sharing a boyfriend with Rachel wouldn’t be too bad either.Wait.





	I've Just Got to Let You Know

**Author's Note:**

> From the 100 Themes Writing Challenge:  
> List 1: 12. "Dead Wrong", List 2: 35. "Delight."
> 
> boY THIS HAS BEEN SITTING ON MY COMPUTER FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG AND I FINALLY FUCKING FINISHED IT YOU PROUD OF ME MA
> 
> This is one of my fav OT3s and you can't tell me that Jesse and Finn didn't have ~tension~ in the show. Honestly this could have been such a good canon ship why didn't they do it rippppppppppppppp
> 
> Also how the heckity heck did this end up so long I haven't written something this long in aaaaaaaages
> 
> That's enough from me. I hope you enjoy~ <3
> 
> (Title from "Hello" by Lionel Richie, but the Glee version. Obviously.)

In the eyes of Jesse St. James, Finn Hudson was something of an enigma.

Of course, people often said that about Jesse himself, so he supposed there wasn’t anything overly bad about that statement. Still, it didn’t stop the thought.

As far as Jesse was concerned, if you wanted something badly enough, you did what you could to get it. Whether that be working hard, using your resources or finding new resources to use, you did whatever you had to to get where you wanted to be. That was just the way his life had always worked, and in his honest opinion, he was going pretty damn well so far.

It was why he had been so drawn to Rachel in the beginning – she was just like him in the sense that she knew what she wanted and she went for it. She wanted a solo in Glee? She sung her little heart out and got it. It was one of the many reasons they went so well together, in his mind. Other than the fact that they sounded amazing together.

But Finn? He almost seemed scared to go after what he wanted, and that was strange to Jesse. Why would you be scared of wanting things? Why would you be scared of what you have? Life was too short to be scared of things all the time, honestly, so why was he…?

And then Jesse came to the startling realisation that it was… endearing, on Finn. It was interesting. Cute. Fascinating, especially when it was obvious that Finn wanted nothing more than Rachel. That was the most fun part about everything that was going on – Jesse had the girl; Finn wanted the girl, but was too scared to go after her.

It became all the more interesting when Jesse realised that Rachel wanted Finn, too.

He wasn’t all that worried – he was comfortable in their relationship and he knew that Rachel was as well. After all, there was that one small detail: _too_. Rachel wanted Jesse and she got Jesse, but she wanted Finn _too_.

When Jesse was home alone one night, he lay back on his bed and thought about the possibilities. After all, as a polyamorous man himself, who was he to deny Rachel and Finn if they wanted that badly enough? Well, nobody exactly _knew_ he was polyamorous, as that’s not exactly something you can bring up in casual conversation with your show choir buddies where “friend” was an incredibly loose term, but the fact remained that he was. And honestly, sharing a girlfriend with Finn wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.

Sharing a boyfriend with Rachel wouldn’t be too bad either.

Wait.

Fuck.

_Houston, we have a problem._

  


“So,” Jesse started one afternoon as they lay on Rachel’s bed, “Finn.”

Rachel tensed in his arms, before forcing herself to relax. “What about him?” she asked softly, and Jesse could tell that she was fighting to keep her voice steady.

“Come on,” Jesse chuckled. “You don’t have to pretend you don’t like him.”

Rachel shot up into a sitting position, and looked down at him with a bewildered, slightly frantic look on her face. “What?” she squeaked ( _she’s adorable_ , he thinks to himself).

Jesse pushed himself up onto his elbows. “You like him,” he said simply. “I know you do.” When Rachel began to babble denials, he held up his hand to stop her. “I’m not saying it’s a bad thing.”

A blink. “What?” she asked again, her voice still high.

“Rachel,” Jesse pulled himself up so he was sitting next to her, “I’m saying it’s alright.” He grinned down at her. “I see the appeal, honestly.” Puffing out his chest, he said in a grand voice: “Chivalrous and brave, sweet and kind, one’s knight in shining armour, and-” he winked at Rachel “-not bad to look at, either.” Rachel was looking at him like he’d grown a second head, and his grin fell a little. “What?”

“You...” she tried, then cleared her throat. “You don’t mind?”

Jesse shrugged, grinning widely again. “Ever heard of polyamory, Rach?”

Rachel’s eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again, and swallowed quietly. “You’d be okay with that?” she asked, quietly and incredulously.

Jesse leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “My dear,” he began, “minding would make me a hypocrite.”

“Oh.” Rachel’s voice seemed stuck in her throat, so Jesse pulled her closer to himself. “You’re polyamorous?”

“And pansexual.” He chuckled when Rachel made a sound of realisation. “Babe, I swing any and all ways, and occasionally a few ways at once.” Rachel giggled, and pressed her cheek into the crook of Jesse’s neck. She sighed, sounding happy, and Jesse decided that he loved that sound. “So, no,” he murmured, “I don’t mind. Just save some for me, hey?”

Rachel burst into laughter, nodding. Squeezing her shoulders, Jesse kissed the top of her head, and Rachel tilted her head up to give him a proper kiss. “Thank you,” she whispered against his lips.

Kissing her again, Jesse replied, “Anything for you.”

As those words left his lips, he realised they were true. Fuck Vocal Adrenaline, fuck Shelby, he was happier being a part of New Directions than he’d been in a long time, especially with the woman he was falling for in his arms.

This was all that mattered.

  


Well, until Rachel started freaking out when Jesse actually suggested that she, you know, _tell_ Finn that she likes him. They like him. Whatever.

“Rachel,” Jesse sighed, rubbing at his temple. “It’s not that hard.”

“Jesse!” Rachel retaliated, pausing her pacing for a minute to glare at him. “How many times have you done this?” When Jesse raised an eyebrow at her, she threw her hands in the air. “Unbelievable. Unbelievable!”

Jesse sighed again, but this time in amusement. “Babe, I’ve never been in a polyamorous relationship before either.”

“But you just-”

“ _Babe_.” He held up his hand to stop her, and she closed her mouth. “A threesome or two, yes, but that was just fun sex. Actual polyamory? Totally different.”

Striding over to him, heels loud against the concrete, Rachel pointed at him. “Then why aren’t you freaking out like I am?” she demanded.

Jesse shrugged. “Because I don’t see a reason to freak out. Listen,” he said softly, smiling at Rachel and taking her hands in his, “this is different for us, yes, but it’s also different for him. If we’re not freaking out, he won’t freak out, and some other psychological bullshit that I tried to study once.”

“Psychology?” Rachel raised her eyebrows. “How’d that go for you?”

Jesse grinned. “Not well, I’ll admit. Spent too much time on the piano to do any homework.” Rachel was trying not to giggle, but eventually gave up and leaned into his chest. Jesse’s arms encircled her and pulled her into him.

After a little while she calmed down, and sighed. She lifted her head up, rested it against his shoulder and asked, “About _you_ liking Finn?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you actually like him, like romantically? Or as in you wouldn’t mind sharing a girlfriend with him?”

Jesse ran a hand through Rachel’s hair. “I do like him, but I guess it’s more like a crush. We didn’t exactly get off on the right foot and I don’t know him all _that_ well, but I’d like to. I think it’d be good.”

Leaning up, Rachel gently kissed his jaw. “That’s sweet of you,” she murmured.

“Thank you. I try.” Rachel started giggling again, and that’s when Jesse caught sight of _him_ coming up to them. “Rachel,” he said quietly, “he’s here.”

Rachel tensed, relaxed, tensed again and pushed herself away from Jesse. They waited, hand in hand, for Finn to reach them. He was visibly tense, hands thrust in the pockets of his varsity jacket, jaw set, walking stiffly, and his eyes were looking from Rachel to Jesse and back again as if waiting for something to jump out at him.

“Listen,” he said, “I don’t know what this is but can we just get it over with already?”

“Calm down, guts no glory, we’re getting to it,” Jesse shot back instinctively. “Rachel has something to ask you.” Even without looking at her, he could feel Rachel glaring daggers at him. He sighed. “Okay, fine. _We_ have something to ask you,” he amended.

“Okay...” Finn sounded cautious. Fair enough, Jesse supposed.

“Okay,” Rachel repeated, stepping forward and away from Jesse. “Finn, I know things between us have been kind of messy for a while now-”

“You don’t say,” Jesse couldn’t help but mumble under his breath.

“Jesse!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Please continue.”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “As I was saying: things may have been a little messy but I just wanted to tell you that I – we – want to give it another go. A proper go, this time around. Differently.”

Finn looked perplexed. “What?” he asked.

Jesse took it upon himself to step forward. “What she’s trying to say is that… god, it’s _not that complicated_ ,” he growled at himself, running a hand through his hair. He glanced over at Rachel, who was giving him a look that plainly said ‘ _Told you so_ ,’ and he sighed. “You like Rachel, Rachel likes you. I’m okay with it.”

Finn blinked. “What?” he repeated.

Oh boy. Jesse could barely stop himself from asking if that was the only word in his vocabulary. “Long story short, we want you to join us.”

“Our relationship, that is,” Rachel added on hurriedly. “We don’t want you to just be a fling or whatever, we want to date you. I… You’re _so_ important to me, Finn, and Jesse is as well-” her hands were being flung around her as she gestured wildly “-and I just. I don’t know.”

“Or,” Jesse said, “if you’re uninterested in me, we can date Rachel separately. That’s fine too.”

“If you’re even interested in this anyway,” Rachel said.

Finn’s gaze was going back and forth as they spoke, and Jesse stayed quiet to prevent the poor boy from getting dizzy. “I’m not sure I understand.

Jesse shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. “You wanna kiss the girl,” he gestured at Rachel, “be my guest.” When Finn didn’t answer, Jesse sighed and wrapped an arm around Rachel’s waist, gently guiding her to stand right in front of Finn. “Kiss her if you want,” he suggested, moving his hand down to hold Rachel’s own.

Rachel moved her free hand up to Finn’s cheek. “We want this,” she assured him. “We just want to know if you want it, too. If you don’t, we’ll leave and we’ll never bother you about it again.” Finn looked at Jesse, as if looking for confirmation, which Jesse gave with a nod of his head.

 _His eyes are really pretty close up_ , Jesse noticed, storing that thought away for later. After studying Jesse for a minute, Finn seemed to find what he was looking for and turned back to Rachel, wasting no time in leaning in and pressing their lips together.

It was soft, gentle, and Jesse decided that they looked beautiful together. Rachel melted into Finn, tilting her head up further to kiss him properly. They slotted together with practiced ease. Rachel squeezed Jesse’s hand and Jesse squeezed back, smiling.

They parted slowly, almost reluctantly, and Rachel smiled brightly. Finn’s smile was more hesitant, like someone was going to throw a slushie in his face and yell that he’d been pranked. Once again, Jesse didn’t blame him.

Rachel looked over at Jesse, still smiling, and Jesse couldn’t help but return it – it was infectious. Finn looked over at him as well, his own smile falling slightly. They looked at each other for a moment, mentally deciding what they wanted to do.

Eventually Jesse decided _fuck it_ and leaned up and kissed Finn. Finn made a noise of surprise but quickly moved back into him. Jesse opened his mouth on instinct and so did Finn and then Finn’s tongue was in his mouth and _holy shit he’s a good kisser_. Jesse’s free hand grabbed Finn’s jacket, pulling himself closer. When they both pulled away for air, Jesse’s head was spinning because he just kissed Finn Hudson and that was _awesome_.

Finn actually looked a little confused, and it was absolutely adorable. He looked over at Rachel, who was still smiling like she’d just won the lottery. She tucked herself into Finn’s side, and Jesse took Finn’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” he asked.

“No,” Finn said slowly, a smile creeping onto his face. “No, it wasn’t.”

“Shall we go?” Jesse suggested. “I think we should talk more about this somewhere that isn’t here. I live alone, nobody to interrupt us.”

“Sounds good to me,” Rachel piped up, then looked back at Finn. “Finn?” she asked. Finn nodded, and Rachel looked sideways back at Jesse. “You’re getting dinner.”

Jesse let go of her hand and gave a bow. “Only the finest take-out pizza for my lord and lady,” he said with a regal voice. He tugged on Finn’s hand, tugging them in the right direction, Rachel’s giggles turning into laughs as she was pulled along.

Finn Hudson was certainly an enigma, in Jesse’s opinion. But now, with one hand in Jesse’s and the other around Rachel, Jesse figured it was fair to say that he was their enigma now.

And you know what?

Jesse was totally fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!! <3


End file.
